1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable magazine bottom with a device for mounting a magazine via a slide fit as a pistol supporting grip.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The sureness of aim with pistols is known to be limited due to the use of a single hand, as opposed to weapons that enable aiming with both hands.
Devices for mounting a magazine via a slide fit as a pistol supporting grip are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,125, and include a plate with a dovetail groove on the pistol magazine on one hand and a plate that is fixed to the bottom of the pistol and has a corresponding projection which engages in said groove in order to provide for a dovetail connection for mounting a magazine as a pistol supporting grip. However, the arrangement described here is inevitably limited to pistols which are subsequently equipped with a special plate adapted to the magazine whereby their use of a magazine as a pistol grip is greatly restricted for practical reasons.
The use of a magazine as a pistol grip is further described in U.S. Pat No. 2,683,948, while a subsequent mechanical treatment and adaptation of the pistol for mounting the magazine is required here and is thereby also greatly restricted for practical reasons.
Devices with a spring lock for mounting an auxiliary butt as a shoulder support on a pistol magazine are moreover described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,818.
The present invention provides a magazine bottom that largely eliminates the abovementioned problems with simple technical device and slight expenditure of work and that by itself enables mounting a magazine as a supporting grip on pistols of conventional construction, which are already provided in series production with two longitudinal V-shaped grooves existing on opposite sides of the pistol.
To this end, the magazine bottom according to the invention is characterized by the features defined in the claims.